Hanstérix y Garobélix: Misión Lemuria II
by TaK y Dragon Plateado
Summary: La continuación de Misión Lemuria. Hanstérix, Garobélix y Kradorámix llegan a Lemuria para cambiar su poción por la de los lemurios... y volverán con algo más que la poción Lemuriana.


Hantérix y Garobélix MISIÓN LEMURIA II

(Nuestros amigos se encuentran en el mar del tiempo, con su barco Lemurio, que encontraron abandonado con un Orbe Negro dentro.)

**Garet**: Hanstérix...creo que voy a vomitar... estos remolinos me marean muchísimo...

**Hans:** Ai... piensa en otra cosa, imagina que estás en una buena pelea con los tolbianos... y asómate por la borda por si acaso.

**Kraden: **Venga, que ya falta poco...no es tan difícil como parece.

(Van pasando de remolino en remolino, de volcán en volcán, y sorteando corrientes marinas... Hasta que llegan al final del mar del tiempo.)

**Hans:** Genial... ¡Ya casi hemos llegado! Esto es genial...Lemuria... por fin.

**Garet:** ¡Están locos estos lemurios¿Por que tienen que poner esto delante? Menuda porquería, de esta forma no creo que la actividad turística tenga mucha salida en la isla...

(Hanstérix y Kradorámix comparten miradas divertidas e indignadas a la vez...)

**Kraden:** Hanstérix... ¿crees que habrá una poción que haga cambiar un poco a Garobélix?

**Hans:** Jeje... a mi me gusta tal como es...

(En ese momento estaban entrando ya en el puerto de Lemuria. Aparcaron el barco en un sitio que había y fueron a dentro de Lemuria.)

**Hans:** Hay una estatua obstruyendo el camino... ¡Mover!

**Piers:** ¿Eso ha sido psinergía?

**Garet:** ¡Si¿No habías oído hablar de ella?

**Piers:** ¿Que trae por aquí a unos adeptos como vosotros?

**Kraden:** Necesitamos hacer negocios con vosotros. Traemos una nueva poción, que hace fuerte a todo el que la beba. Pero a cambio queremos vuestra poción milagrosa que evita envejecer...pues la necesitamos para... para que cuando yo me vaya a morir pueda darme tiempo de decirle la fórmula de la poción que os traemos a otro druida y nuestro pueblo no sea conquistado por Babi...

**Piers:** ¡Babi! Continúa.

**Hans:** Eso era todo, necesitamos hablar con su gobernante.

**Piers:** Puede que le interese. Por cierto, no me he presentado, soy Piers, de Lemuria. ¿Y vosotros?

**Hans:** Hanstérix, talo.

**Garet:** Garobélix, otro talo.

**Kraden:** Venimos de Tale todos, yo soy el druida Kradorámix.

(Se dan la mano)

**Piers:** Tuvisteis suerte, conozco al rey personalmente, seguidme.

(Entran en Lemuria, y allí ven todo un paraíso de maravilla, se quedan todos pasmados admirando el paisaje, menos...)

**Garet:** Mmmm... no es para tanto, es mas bonito Tale. ¡Además aquí no hay tolbianos!

(Cuando están entrando en el palacio...)

**Conservatto:** ¡Alto ahí!

**Piers:** ¿Que quieres ahora Conservatto?

**Conservatto:** ¿A donde te crees que vas con esos extranjeros¿No sabes que los extranjeros no dan más que problemas?

**Piers:** Tienen una noble misión, son enemigos de Babi César, como nosotros.

**Conservatto:** ¿Y tú les crees?

**Piers:** Pues sí les creo, son de confianza, _no como tú,_ este hombre de aquí es un druida, un sabio.

**Conservatto:** ¡Pues no los voy a dejar entrar!

**Garet:** ¿Quieres que me encargue de él Hanstérix¿Le enseño nuestras costumbres talas?

**Hans:** No, Garobélix, no podemos intervenir, esto no es Tale.

**Kraden:** Tiene razón, déjalo Garobélix.

**Piers:** Ves, conservatto, saben lo que hacen.

**Conservatto:** ¡Voy a reunir al senado...¡Esto te costará caro Piers, traidor!

(Entran en el castillo.)

**Hans:** ¿Crees que te perjudicará mucho ese hombre? Sentimos mucho que pasara esto por nuestra culpa.

**Piers:** No os preocupéis, el rey Hidros no dejará que pase nada...no lo aguanta.

**Garet:** Hace bien, por que aquel señor era más irritante que la pequeña barda de nuestro pueblo.

(Van a la sala donde esta el rey.)

**Piers:** Hola majestad. Traigo a tres forasteros que quieren hablar de negocios con usted, son enemigos de Babi.

**Hydros:** Ah, así sí. ¿Tenéis noticias del exterior?

**Hans:** No muchas, Babi está haciendo un imperio por la Angaria y el norte del Gondowan, solo le queda por conquistar nuestra aldea, Tale, y Lemuria.

**Hydros:** Vaya... ¿Como hacer que cese ese imperio?

**Kraden:** Lo harán los años, no se preocupe. Ahora queremos hablar de negocios, para que nuestra aldea no sea conquistada en un futuro.

**Hydros:** Vaya al grano, por favor¿qué quiere?

**Kraden:** Queremos cambiar poción que te da fuerza sobrehumana por poción lemuria que hace que no envejezcas.

**Piers:** Son de fiar... ¿no cree?

**Hydros:** Quiero probar esa poción para saber que no es falsa.

**Kraden:** Toma, pruébala.

(Hydros la toma y nota el poder creciendo en él. Sale corriendo del palacio y corre hacia la casa de Lunpa. Allí había una vaca, la coge y hace malabares con ella en el aire.)

**Piers:** Si que se te ve más fuerte Hydros...

**Hydros:** SÍÍÍÍ ¡es geniaal!

(Con todo el ruido, sale de su casa Lunpa.)

**Lunpa:** ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

**Piers:** El rey ahora es muy fuerte.

**Kraden:** Por limitadas horas.

**Hydros:** (Dejando la pobre vaca en el suelo) Cuanto tiempo dices que dura...

**Hans:** Pocas horas.

**Hydros:** Vaya...

(En esto que pasa por allí un perro pulgoso.) n/a: es Álex

**Piers, Hydros y Lunpa:** ¡AGHHHH¡No¡¡es la plaga!

(Se meten todos dentro de la casa de Lunpa, y los talos quedan fuera.)

**Hydros:** (Hablando por la cerradura de la puerta) Cuidado, es el sarnoso... Los lemurios enfermamos por su culpa...pero no lo damos echado de aquí...

**Garet:** Yo me lo quedo si acabamos ya con esto, quiero volver a Tale pronto, por que se dice que mañana viene Falnadia de Vaulate...

**Hans:** Por favor, vamos, hacednos el cambio, y nosotros nos deshacemos del chucho.

**Hydros:** (Desde la cerradura) De acuerdo... ¡Coged el agua de la fuente con un tarro, dejad esa cantimplora ahí, llevaos al sarnoso ese y... ¡hasta la vista!

**Piers:** (Poniéndose en la cerradura) Siento que no nos hayamos podido conocer mejor... ¡Hasta pronto!

**Hans:** Opino lo mismo... ¡Gracias por tu ayuda! A usted también rey.

(Los talos, tras hacer el cambio, se despiden de los lemurios y se dirigen al embarcadero. Una vez allí embarcan y se disponen a volver a casa.)

**Garet:** ¡Por Marte! Ahora tenemos que volver por ese mar endiablado, tenían que inventar barcos lemurios con alas...

**Hans:** Venga amigo, cálmate. Simplemente olvídate de que estás atravesando un mar lleno de...

(De repente, el barco dio una sacudida enorme, y los talos sintieron como eran arrastrados por una tremenda corriente sin poder hacer nada.)

**Kraden, Garet y Hans:** Ahhhhhhhhhhhh

**Álex:** UAAAAAAAAAUU, WOF, esto es divertido, WOF.

**Kraden, Garet y Hans: **¡Cállate chucho sarnoso!

(De pronto, el barco volvió a navegar a velocidad normal, habían salido de la corriente que anteriormente los arrastraba.)

**Kraden:** Uff, ha cesado... a saber donde estaremos...

(Entonces los tres se ponen a mirar alrededor... cuando se dan cuenta...)

**Hans:** ¡Estamos en la entrada del mar del tiempo!

**Kraden:** ¡Es cierto! Sólo tenemos que navegar un rato hacia el norte y pronto llegaremos a la Angaria.

**Garet:** Estupendo, ya empiezo a tener hambre... por cierto, la cara de este chucho me resulta conocida...

**Álex:** GUUUUUAAA, WOF.

**Garet:** Creo que le voy a llamar Aléfix...

**Hans:** Haces bien, no se por qué pero le sienta muy bien.

**Álex:** WOF, WOF, soy Aléfix, WOOOF.

**Kraden:** ¡Ya lo sabemos maldito chucho! Y no abras tanto la boca para hablar que nos envenenas con tu aliento.

(Y así, con esta maravillosa escena, el barco lemurio continuó su viaje hacia la Angaria, a la que pronto llegarían nuestros héroes.)

CONTINUARÁ...

En Hanstérix en el regreso a Tale: la contienda...

By Tak & Dragón Plateado


End file.
